


Correspondence

by rubyroth



Series: The Future Belongs to Us [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyroth/pseuds/rubyroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots from an OT3 focused future AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. an exchange that is both monstrous and scrupulously honest (Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short explanation as to why Danny is not a vampire in "syzygy"

“Summer Princess,” Danny says, bowing before the fairy sitting upon a golden throne. The title tastes bitter on her tongue. “I come seeking safe passage through your realm for both myself and my companions.”  
  
“I know, little daughter of Lilith.” She laughs, and it crackles like a wildfire. “I know. And I'll be glad to give you it, if you have something to give in return.”  
  
Tightening the grip on the ring in her fist, she begins to speak. “I have—”  
  
“Don't even bother. I've made up my mind.” The Princess steps off her throne and paces around Danny, examining her. Each complete revolution brings the Princess closer and closer, until they're face to face with only the illusion of space between them. “You never wanted Lilith's imperfect, almost-forever, did you?” she whispers. “Well, I do. And I want it far more than your pathetic love-token.”  
  
“You can't make me human,” she says, swallowing down a snarl.  
  
“Of course not. But I can take the magic that keeps your deathclock from ticking down. Isn't that what you want?” Danny hesitates too long for the Princess' taste. She reaches out, grabbing Danny by the jaw, and pulls her close. Ash and smoke seep into Danny's lungs, and she nearly chokes, as if she needs to breathe. “Has the century not been long? Are you not tired, exhausted even? Wouldn't you like a peaceful end, instead of a beheading?”  
  
Biting down on her lip, Danny stays silent.  
  
The Princess steps away, sighing. “If that's not an agreeable exchange, I could ask for your heart. Human feelings are delicious. But why would you turn down a deal that is so skewed in your favor?”  
  
“If I gave you my immortality, how long would I last?”  
  
“Long enough to settle your affairs at worst. A full human lifespan at beast.”  
  
She grips the ring even tighter. “Then I give you my immortality to you in exchange for safe passage.”  
  
“I accept.” Her eyes brighten. “Now hold still.”


	2. a future consumed and forgotten (Laura, Carmilla)

Polished steel and clear glass rises above the surrounding forest like a titan's sword thrust into the earth, casting a looming shadow over the university. Carmilla keeps craning her neck up to stare at that monstrosity of a building as she walks with Laura, hand in hand.  
  
“I knew Mattie was throwing her money at Silas to turn it into a real, respectable university, but this is amazing! Last time we were here, the new library was just an idea. Oh, look!” Laura points at a smaller building to their left that's even newer than the towering eyesore of a library, and Carmilla can't help but grin at the sign proclaiming the building as the 'Laura Hollis School of Journalism'. “We have to go in there later.”  
  
“Sure thing, cupcake.” She punctuates the phrase with a kiss on the cheek, and Laura rewards her with a beaming smile. Then she sees it out of the corner of her: tucked away between the blinding metal is the Silas Mother built. The Silas whose gravity once pulled her back, inextricably, every twenty years. Brick and mortar. Gothic architecture and dark stones. The sharp, imposing style stands out against this century's obsession with clean, minimalist design.  
  
“Hey.” Laura squeezes Carmilla's hand, pulling her out of her thoughts. “What's on your mind? You've been staring at the Robespierre building.”  
  
“Sorry. It's just...” She sighs. “I've never seen Silas change so much before.”  
  
They start walking again. A bell chimes, and students flood the campus, scurrying to their next class or the dorms. “Well, between Mattie's insistence that we just had to see her place on the Mars colony, the madcap fetch quests LaF keeps giving us, and that kerfuffle in Berkeley, I don't think we've set foot here in, like, forty years? Maybe fifty? Mattie and the rest of the board have finally mastered the art of picking deans and presidents who can handle whatever supernatural crisis Silas throws at them without calling us for backup, so we haven't had much reason to come until now.”  
  
A full half-century without Silas. And even longer still since they vanquished Mother for good. God, has it really been that long? Their path brings them in front of the Lustig. Carmilla can see the exact places where it has been destroyed, then rebuilt, the stones ever so slightly different in color.  
  
“And someday—you and me and Mattie and the handful of friends who are still with us—we'll be the only people who remember her. The Lustig will crumble; humanity will go deeper into space; and we will be the only proof that she ever existed.  
  
“I don't think I like having that heavy responsibility on my shoulders.”  
  
Laura nods. “I can't imagine what it's like, but I'll always be here. And Danny, once we find her latest incarnation.”  
  
“I suppose I can save the rest of my brooding reminiscence for her,” Carmilla says with a grin as they walk away. “Do you think she finally won the genetic lottery and is a towering red-head again?”


End file.
